In the deep trenches
by Kanalith
Summary: The story of a young veteran named Barristar Doe or the Soldier
1. Training

Barrister had been training ever since he was small for the army. He practiced fighting with any object he could find until he saw a small group of privates back in Ohio where he lived until he was a teenager. He approached the privates with his attitude as a proud American patriot and saluted to them and said "Commander Barristar reporting for duty!" and then the privates burst out into laughter and one of them said to the one next to him "This kid is pretty hilarious." And the other nodded. Then Barrister saw something "Is that an entrenching tool?" said Barrister and the men looked shocked and one of them said "How do you know about all this stuff about these…" but Barrister cut them off and said "My poppa went to the military sir!" and the he saw a man who was about eighteen who said "Well young…" and Barrister said "Barrister!" and the man continued "Barrister this government equipped me with a outil enracinament…" then Barrister cut in and said "French for entrenching tool." And then the man said "What? Anyways I don't need this I do spy work and all I need is my knife." The man pulled out his knife which looked odd and then he flicked it around a bit and caught it in his hand. "You in fact seem like you could go to the army any day now so here." And the man threw him the entrenching tool which Barrister caught easily. Barrister did the first thing he could think of with his new weapon he picked it up and screamed and hit his head with it but the moment it hit his head he crumpled unconscious.

Then next day he woke up in a hospital with bandages around his head with the privates and the French spy standing over him. "I wasn't finished giving you everything, here is a shotgun; I don't need it, here is grenades; I don't need it and here is a helmet" and the spy put it on Barrister's head. Then in a split second he picked up his entrenching tool and did what he had done earlier. The soldiers and spy then flinched and Barrister smiled from under the helmet that was too big for him and then he stepped out of the hospital bed and then limped over to the chair and put on boots that were too big for him and the spy said "What are those?" and then Barrister said sadly "My poppa's boots." And then he pulled out a picture of him and his poppa and showed it to the men and then the spy suddenly breathed out loudly and said "He was a fine man. I worked with him in the army for a couple days. A grenade rolled and I was about to break cover and cover it but your father pushed me away from it because it would have killed everyone, I wouldn't have made it to there but your father was fast enough to cover it but as he ran he was shot and as he was dying he pulled the grenade and put it under him and the explosion killed him." The men nodded and walked out of the room and then the spy turned around and said "Why don't you get some sleep." And Barrister jumped back into the bed and slept.

The next morning he felt much better, but when he grabbed his stuff and tried get out of the room he was stopped by a nurse who grabbed him stripped him of his arsenal and threw him back into his bed. Barrister grunted and pulled himself up and saw the nurse walk and put the weapons by her desk. Barrister then tried checking the room for anything he could use as a weapon and saw some presents by his bed. He looked around and pulled out a promising one, a pop gun. He then saw the window which he then busted and then he ripped some of the curtain and wrapped the glass in and loaded up the shots in the pop gun and the fired a test shot which ripped the pillow from the bed to shreds.

He then pulled his helmet down and opened the door and charged to the nurse and he stuck then gun to her face and she said "How cute a little soldier and his pop…" and then Barrister fired the pop gun at a vase and the nurse quickly put her hands up. Barrister then said "Give me my weapons back now!" and the nurse gave back his weapons. Then Barrister put his pop gun on his back put a belt across him and strapped his grenades on and then cocked his shotgun and made his way to the streets. He slid to the corner and then hid behind a corner and peeked around the corner and saw cops run to the place Barrister shot the gun. Then he ran and slid under the feet of the cops and shot them in the back and took ammunition from the corpses and then saw more men coming for him and then he banged his helmet with the entrenching tool and then charged at the men and hit every one of the in the nuts with his entrenching tool and then he pulled out their guns and then shot them all in the heads. Eventually he made his way to the streets and then he saw the spy and the other private and said "Can I join you guys in the army?" and then one of the privates said "Are you old enough?" and Barrister said "Yes" and then a couple cop run up to then and point their guns at Barrister and then the privates and spy look confused and then he pulls out his guns and then pumps the cops with lead and glass. Then he flipped over a cop put his guns away and pulled out his pistol and shot the men in the heads and then thrusts the entrenching tool into the neck of one of the men. Then one of the privates looked shocked and then the spy said "You can join anytime with those skills." And then Barrister smiled.

The next night he went to all of his friends and said bye to them. He then went to his house, his mom was evicted from their old house and his poppa died in the war so he was left as a street urchin so he made his own house. Then he went to where he used to go when he was still with her parents. Soon enough he turned back and headed for Washington D.C where he needed to go to sign up for the army. He took the train to D.C, it took about seven years of training viciously until one day…


	2. Journey to the War

Barrister lined up for examination for approval to join the army. But was only replied with a swift no. Barrister kept trying but each base turned him down because his style of fighting with a shotgun, rocket launcher and entrenching tool was 'unethical'. Barrister refused to believe that this was the end for him and went to the army base. As he walked by in the base he saw people flocking towards him to get him out. He shot everyone who went close to him. He then pulled out his rocket launcher and jumped and shot. It blasted him at least thirty feet into the air and pulled out his entrenching tool and slammed it on a soldier's face. And he continued walking towards the center of the base where lots of planes were kept.

He boarded a plane which had a few guys on it and he held his gun to one of their heads and said "Bring me to Poland." The other men looked at each other until one said "No" and Barrister pushed the gun's but into the guy's face a bit harder and then they gave in. As they took off a few planes lifted off behind them and Barrister opened a window. One of the men said "Are you insane?" and Barrister said "No" and shot a barrage of rockets at the other planes. Then went back into the plane and held up a deck of cards and said "Anyone for a game of poker?"

After a few days they arrived in Poland and Barrister said "Lets kick Nazi ass." And kicked the door open."


End file.
